


Opening of fic requests.

by Lisbeth_laufeyson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_laufeyson/pseuds/Lisbeth_laufeyson
Summary: Want to request a Spartacus fic of your fave pairing, now's your chance.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 8





	Opening of fic requests.

Hi all. 

I love working from prompts, so if you would like a fic written and gifted for you then comment below with the following.

Pairing:  
Brief scenario: (something like "Crixus teaches Naevia how to sever a man's neck with one blow")  
Setting (especially important for alt fic)

Rules.  
1\. No rape, non-con, or underage (though ref to past trauma is ok)  
2\. No OCs  
3\. No real people fic requests involving the actors themselves. Strictly the characters only.  
4\. Please do not request multichap fics. If the idea generates one then that's how we'll roll :)  
5\. Please be patient for your request to be published. I will be as quick as I can with them. If two weeks have passed since I confirmed I was writing your request please give me a nudge on here through message or comment.

Any pairing goes, almost any scenario or alt fic goes. If I do find a prompt i cannot write for whatever reason I will answer quickly and honestly and ask you to make another request if you wish. As I'm sure is thr case with other writers there is some stuff (outside of the hard no's listed above) that we just do not touch.

Thanks for reading guys. I will drop some of my own fics too, but I thought I'd open up requests as well. 

Cheers 

Liz


End file.
